Helen's Christmas
by giantninetales
Summary: This is a story I made to put on neopets and never did.First attmept at neopets story.Different type of love.


**Helen's Christmas**

**Me:I do not own an account on the site.**

**It was Christmas Eve and the snow was coming down hard. But one little zafara was still out in the snow. Her name was Helen. She was going to the pound to spend Christmas with the homeless baby neopets. She had no family of her own so she went there often. "Almost there." she sighed. Helen could see the pound through the snow. She opened the door once she got there and smiled when the babies ran to meet her. "Merry Christmas Helen!" they said in unison. "And Merry Christmas to you too!" she said back. She didn't notice the babies' caretaker whispering "She comes every year ever since she was too old to stay herself." whispered a blue korbat by the name of Greg. "She is really sweet. I wish we could do something for her." stated a pink gelert named Sweetie. They wanted to do something but they didn't know what to do. They watched as Helen played with the babies handing out gifts to the lot. "Thank you Helen!" The babies said. She smiled. "My pleasure!" She said back happily. The babies played with their toys while Helen read to some of them. One baby watched from the side. His name was Buddy and he was a baby Bruce. "I wish I had a mommy like Helen!" He heard one baby lupe say. He was new and this was his first Christmas. "Well hello there." Helen cooed softly. "Hello." Buddy said back. "You must be new. I don't remember seeing you here before." She said. The baby just stared. Helen's blue fur looked so pretty. She smiled. "What's your name?" she asked snapping him out of his trance. "My name is Buddy...." The bruce whispered. "Well hello Buddy. I'm Helen!" she said happily. "This is for you. I always bring extras." She said with a smiled. Buddy took the present and unwrapped it gently. It was a cute little anubis plushie. "Thank you." Buddy said shyly. "Your welcome!" Helen said happily. Buddy smiled and hugged the plushie. "Um miss Helen…" Buddy began," If you love the babies so much why don't you adopt one?" he asked innocently. "Cause I live where its way too cold for these babies. " Helen answered. "O.K. I better find my friend Sophie. Bye-bye." Buddy said walking off. "Bye!" Helen said happily. Buddy walked to the other side of the room where a baby cybunny was playing. "Sophie what are you doing?" Buddy asked. "Hiya Buddy! I was wondering where you got off to." Sophie said softly. Like Buddy, Sophie was new so they clicked instantly. Plus both of them were very quiet. "Sophie did you get that doll from Helen?" Buddy asked. Sophie looked down at the doll she had been playing with. "Yes. She came and gave it to me." She said happily. "She gave me this cute plushie." Buddy said holding the toy out for Sophie to see. "Cute! These are really nice. I wish I had a mommy like Helen." Sophie said reading Buddy's mind. "Me too." Buddy agreed.**

**Well winter turned to spring and in that time almost all the babies were adopted. "Goodbye! And thank you!" Sweetie called to a couple of lupes. "There go our last puppies." Greg said. Suddenly the door opened and in stepped Helen. "Hiya guys! I wanted to come and see everyone." She called happily. "Oh Helen! I didn't know you planned to come. I would have arranged to have all the babies brought back to say good-bye!" Sweetie said. "Brought back?" Helen asked confused. "Yep! All the babies but two got adopted!" Greg said happily. "Which two didn't get adopted?" Helen asked. "The ones named Sophie and Buddy…" Sweetie said looking into the playroom. Helen followed her gaze only to see the two babies sitting sadly in the corner. They were both holding the toys they had been giving that Christmas. "Oh now that's just wrong." Helen said. "Why didn't anyone adopt them?" Helen asked. "Nobody wanted them. They all said they were too quiet. Everybody said that them being quiet here meant they would be trouble at their home." Greg said sadly. Helen sighed. "Well guess there's only one thing to do." She said. Everyone watched as she walked to the babies. "Hey guys!" She said happily. Buddy and Sophie smiled widely when they saw who it was. "Helen!" they said together. "Yep and guess what…" she said still smiling. "What?" Buddy asked. "You guys are coming home with me!" Helen said unveiling her plan. "Really!!!!!" They screamed happily. "Yep! Come on." She said. The two quickly followed her to the desk where she filled out the forms Greg had brought out. "Don't worry guys! I'll come and visit soon." Helen said as she headed out with the two. The caretakers watched as the three headed off to start their new lives together. **

**THE END**


End file.
